


F*** You Flowers AU

by thatwriterlady



Series: Thatwriterlady Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel, Attraction, Disgruntled Employee, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Grumpy Castiel, M/M, Shop owner dean, flower shop au, happiness, living the dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: ***Prompt Based***Dean owns a flower shop and Cas comes storming in one day, slaps $20 down on the counter and says "How do I passive-aggressively say "fuck you" with flowers?"





	F*** You Flowers AU

**Author's Note:**

> So I came across this prompt on FB, and I was itching to write something short that wasn't part of any of my current projects, so here you are. I wrote this last night. I hope you all enjoy!

[](https://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1499125186.jpg)   


 

Dean’s little corner of the world was his safe haven.  It was quiet; it smelled nice, and it was organized.  This was the reason he had opted to open a flower shop.  His brother had tried to talk him out of it in the beginning.  He’d said it would fail, that shops like his were a dying tradition and no one wanted to order flowers anymore, but Dean had a dream.  He’d wanted to grow flowers and make beautiful arrangements since the first moment their mother had taken him out into her gardens and he’d begun to help her.  He’d even gone to college for botany and horticulture to make sure he knew every flower and could successfully start his own greenhouse.  To add to that, he’d taken art courses too.  Growing the flowers was one thing.  You needed to have a good eye when combining them, too. 

In the end his little shop did fairly well.  It wasn’t booming like the online ones, but it did well enough that he’d been able to pay off his college debt and buy the building that his shop was in.  Now he lived upstairs.  His greenhouse spanned the entire rooftop and housed everything from roses to lilies to dianthus.  He was happy, fulfilling his life dream.  Even if the business failed, he would continue to be happy because he had fulfilled his dream.  Not everyone got to do that.

There were all kinds of people that came into his shop.  Soccer moms, businessmen, teachers, scientists, even kids, and he showed every single one of them the respect they deserved.  As a result, he’d earned a bit of a reputation for the quality of his flowers and for his polite demeanor.  In a world where people were growing increasingly selfish and cruel towards one another, Dean remained charming and friendly.  It didn’t hurt that people, men and women alike, thought he was incredibly handsome.  Many had tried to catch his eye, but he was not easily swayed.  After a failed marriage and a wife that did not support his flower shop dream, he was wary of giving his heart over to another.  She’d wanted him to give up the shop and find a job that would earn more money, mostly so she didn’t have to work, and it had been a point of contention the entire four years they’d been married.  In the end, he’d filed for divorce.  She hadn’t been cruel enough to try and take his shop from him, especially since right after they’d split she’d begun dating a man that made nearly 10 times what his little shop made.  She didn’t need his money.

Dean woke up every morning and came down to get his day started.  He would open the register, put a new flower display in the window, and refill anything that was running low.  After his apron was in place and everything was in order, he would flip the sign and unlock the front door.  From 9 a.m. to 5 p.m. Tuesday through Saturday, he would be open, greeting customers, making arrangements, cleaning, and organizing.  It wasn’t the life for everyone, but it worked for him.  He was happy with his life exactly the way it was.

It was a cool afternoon in late September when his world flipped upside down.  He’d been in the back refilling the roses when the bell over the front door jingled, signifying that he had a new customer.  He set down the bucket of flowers and wiped his hands on his apron before walking back up to the front.  The angry man in the rumpled suit was the last person he expected to see standing there.  He was running his fingers through already messy hair as he paced in front of the counter and at first he didn’t notice Dean had entered the room. 

“Hello, how can I help you?”

The man startled and dropped his hand from his hair.  Dean wanted to laugh at his hair because it practically stood up on top of his head, but he wisely kept his amusement to himself.

“I sure hope so.”

Dean stepped behind the counter and took a good, long look at the man.  Something had him very upset.

“Alright, well, this is a flower shop, so I can assume you’re looking for flowers.  Is there something in particular that you need?”

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled $20 and slapped it on the counter.  Hard.

“How do I passive aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flowers?”

Dean cocked an eyebrow.  He’d never had such a request before.

“You…want to say fuck you.  With flowers.”

The man nodded.  “I was passed over for a promotion that I deserved.  I spent the last 10 years working my ass off to get it, and then I got passed over for someone with half the experience, all because he’s the boss’ son.  But I’m expected to play nice and pitch in for his promotion party.  I was told flowers would be a nice way to welcome him to the VP position.  But I’d rather say ‘fuck you’.”

A smile slowly crept up onto Dean’s lips.  This was a rare opportunity presenting itself.  He could definitely do it.

“Ok, well, $20 isn’t going to cut it, flowers aren’t cheap, but I can make you a bouquet so full of hatred and loathing it will fulfill your specific need, and then some.”

The man perked up, a small smile forming on his own face.

“You can?  Alright, what price range are we talking?”

“I can cut you a deal and do it for $35.  It isn’t often people come in here asking for flowers to insult someone, and I like the idea of a challenge.”

The man fished in his pocket for more money but came up empty handed.  Instead he grabbed the $20 and tucked it away before pulling out his wallet.

“Alright, tell me your idea.”

Dean grinned and motioned for the man to follow him to the preparation room where the coolers were.

“Ok, so if you really want to insult this guy, you’re going to need geraniums.  They represent stupidity.”

The man’s chuckle was maniacal.  “Good.  And next?”

Dean pulled the geraniums out and laid them on the table.

“Next you’ll need foxglove.”  He went to the cooler and pulled several out.  “These represent insincerity.”

“I like the way you think…” 

“Dean.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Dean, my name is Castiel.”  The man seemed to be calming down, and he offered his hand.  Dean shook it firmly.

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

“So what else would I add to this hate ‘fuck you’ bouquet?”  Castiel asked.

“Ah, so next I would add in some meadowsweet.  It symbolizes uselessness.  Then some yellow carnations to signify disappointment, and the best one of all…”  Dean had collected each flower, laying them on the table before plucking his most vibrant orange lilies from one of the cases.

“And what does that one signify?”  Castiel asked.

“Hatred.”

The man’s laughter was deep as it rang out through the room.

“Yes!  That is perfect!”

It made Dean happy to know he’d been able to cheer this man up.  Now that he was smiling, he could see that Castiel was quite attractive.  His blue eyes had been downright stormy when he’d walked in earlier, but now the delight he was feeling over getting to passive-aggressively say “fuck you” to his boss and his boss’ son made them sparkle.

“So do you just want them in a bouquet or a vase?”

“Do you have something cheap and plastic?”

Dean thought for a moment.  What else would add further insult to this bouquet?  Then it dawned on him.

“Hang on, I might have something.”

He went into the back, where customers were not permitted, and started searching for the item he’d stuffed in one of the boxes.  It took him a few minutes of digging, but he came up with a coffee mug his brother had given him as a gag gift last year.  Castiel would get much better use out of it.  He started back to the prep room where Castiel was still standing by the table, waiting. 

“What is that?”

“My brother gave this to me as a gag gift, but it’s kind of inappropriate for me to use here.  I keep meaning to bring it home, but I never got around to it.  I think it would be much better off being used for this.  Only if you think so though.  Are you at risk of losing your job?”  Dean held up the coffee mug.  It simply said, “Have a Nice Day”.

“Um, at this point, I really don’t care.  They’re assholes, the whole lot of them.  But I don’t get why this would endanger my job,”  Castiel said as he accepted the mug.

“Look on the bottom.”

He tipped the mug and his eyes got comically wide before he burst out laughing.  On the bottom of the mug was a hand, giving the middle finger.

“Oh!  I love this! This is so perfect!”

“Yeah?  You’re sure?”  Dean worried it was taking things a step too far.

“You know what?  I got into this job because my mother wanted me to.  I went to college, majored in accounting, and went to work at my uncle’s accounting firm.  This isn’t what I wanted to do with my life.  If I get fired, so be it.  I’m family so it’s doubtful that I will be, but I don’t want to stay.  Even if they don’t tell me to leave, I’m planning to quit.”  Castiel handed the mug back.  “I will pay extra for this, it’s worth it.”

“Let’s call it $40 even then,”  Dean said. 

“Sounds good.”

Dean added florist foam inside the mug and began arranging the flowers in such a way that it maximized the effect of the bright flower combination.  It only took him a few minutes and then he was turning it so it was facing Castiel.

“What do you think?”

“I think it’s perfect.  Just small enough to seem petty, but I’ll know what the flowers mean.  The cup just ties it all together and it will make the perfect last ‘fuck you’ to a company that never had respect for me, or gave a damn at all about their employees.  I think they’re too stupid to figure it out anyway.  I plan to give my cousin the mug and my two week notice will be left on my uncle’s desk right after that.”  Castiel lifted the mug and studied the arrangement.  It was striking and bold in its usage of color. 

“What will you do, if not accounting?”  Dean asked. 

“I’ve always wanted to keep bees.”

“Bees.” 

Castiel smiled as he set the arrangement back on the table.  “Yes, bees.  I took a few entomology and botany classes in college, not that I told my mother that.  I’ve always been interested in the idea of buying a farm and growing flowers to feed the bees.  I bought land that I intend to turn into a functioning farm, I just don’t have a cabin on it yet.”

“How will you afford a cabin without a job?  Just wondering, sorry if I seem nosey.”  Dean took the mug and nodded towards the register.  They started making their way up front again.

“It’s no problem.  I have no debt.  I do make good money, and I handle corporate accounts mostly, so I’ve been able to save.  I live frugally, and I’ve always been good with money, job aside.  Living in the country with bees is my dream.  Not this.”

That was something Dean understood. 

“This was my dream.  I used to work with my mother in her gardens when I was a kid.  She gave me a love for flowers, so I went to college and studied botany and horticulture.  Someday I’d like to retire to the country, but keep growing my flowers, you know?  Maybe have gardens like my mom used to have.” 

“Your shop was recommended to me.  I wanted something more personal than ordering online.  Plus I needed it immediately.” 

Dean stepped behind the counter and rang the man up. Castiel happily handed over his card. When he was handed his receipt to sign, he left a $10 tip.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Oh, but I did.  You did something that I don’t think anyone else would have done.  I expect that most places would have turned away such an obnoxious request, but you…,”  Castiel smiled warmly,  “you didn’t look at me like I was nuts.  You gave me exactly what I was looking for.  I’m very thankful for that.”

“I wish I could be a fly on the wall and see how the arrangement is received.  Or see what he thinks of the mug.”  Dean laughed just thinking about it.  Damn that would be hilarious.  Castiel grinned. 

“He’s an idiot.”

“But he’s family,”  Dean pointed out.  The other man shrugged.

“Doesn’t mean he’s not an idiot.”

Dean laughed harder.  “I have a couple of cousins like that.”

Castiel picked up the arrangement and cradled it against his chest.

“Thank you, Dean.  You’ve definitely earned repeat business from me.”

“You’re welcome.  And thanks.  You have a great day.”  Dean gave a little wave as the man left his shop.  He doubted he’d get to see Castiel again, but the brief time he’d gotten to talk with him, he liked the man.  It was a shame he was getting stiffed the way he was.  No one deserved that. 

With a sigh he went back to clean up all the clippings he’d left behind.  He hoped more people would stop in for flowers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A month later Dean was in the prep room making a bridal bouquet when the bell over the door jingled and someone walked in.

“Be with you in just a moment!” he called out.

“Dean?”

He nearly dropped the white rose he was holding as he spun around to see Castiel standing there.  Instead of a rumpled suit, this time the man was dressed in jeans and an AC/DC shirt.  He looked damn good.  Dean really hoped he was obvious as he checked the man out.

“Hey ya, Cas, how are you?”

Castiel smiled brightly.  “I’m good.  Great, actually.”  He stepped farther into the room.  “Are you making a bridal bouquet?”

“I am.  My brother’s getting married tomorrow.  This is for his fiancée, Eileen.”

Castiel walked over to the table and picked one of the flowers up.

“Beautiful.  What are they?”

“Peonies.  They’re her favorite flowers.”

“What do they represent?  Is that of any significance to her?”

“Well,”  Dean turned the bouquet around in his hands as he looked down at it,  “they represent romance and love, and they’re generally considered a good omen, that the marriage will be happy and long.  I’m using a variety of colors that tie in with the theme of coral and yellow.”

“It sounds like it will be a beautiful wedding.” 

Dean nodded.  “They love each other very much.  Not every marriage is so lucky.”

Castiel set down the flower and watched as Dean tucked another one into the bouquet.  “You sound like you’re speaking from experience.”

Dean shrugged and tucked another flower in.  “I guess.  I didn’t make enough money to keep her happy, so she found someone that did.  Thing is, I’m happier now than I was with her.  She wanted me to sell this place.  I refused.  I didn’t want to give up my dream.”

“You shouldn’t have had to.  I couldn’t imagine ever doing that to someone.  There’s no way I could ever be that selfish.”

Dean smiled.  That was probably the nicest thing he’d been told since he and Lisa had split.

“So, what brings you in today?”

“Well, I thought I’d stop by and give you an update.”

Dean set the flowers down and looked up expectantly.  “I didn’t think I’d ever get to hear how that story ends.  So, what did your cousin think?”

Castiel’s chuckle was low.  “The moron thought they were ‘cool,’ and he stuck the mug right on his desk.  I decided a two week notice was too good for them, so…I quit, on the spot, but not until after I contacted every one of my clients and told them I was quitting.  They all made the conscious decision to take their business elsewhere.  Primarily to my new company.  I am the owner of Novak Accounting now.  I took all of their top clients.  My uncle is absolutely furious.  But the best part of all?”

“There’s something better than that?”  Dean laughed.  Castiel grinned wide.

“My cousin Hannah, I’m on good terms with her and she told me that my asshole cousin Bart, the one that was promoted in my place, threw out the flowers once I was gone.  Hannah washed the mug out for him and he used it for his coffee the next day, during a company meeting to discuss what to do now that I took away more than 80% of their business.  They were on a group video call with their remaining clients.”

Dean doubled over laughing.  That was hysterical!

“Oh my God!  That’s…”  He was wheezing, he was laughing so hard.  “What did your uncle say?”

Castiel was laughing too.  It was clearly still funny to him too.  “He yelped.  Hannah said he honest to god  _ yelped _ .  Scared Bart and everyone else at the table.  Everyone on camera saw the mug as the huge ‘fuck you’ that it was.  I got three more clients out of it.”

“Oh, that’s amazing!  But,”  Dean wiped at his eyes,  “what does that mean for your bee farm?”

“Well, I’m now set to make more money than my uncle did because I’m not unscrupulous.  I don’t screw my clients over to line my own pockets, so they’re actually bringing more business my way.  Hannah came to work for me, and I hired on three more accountants and I’m pretty much kicking myself for not branching off and starting my own company years ago.  I plan to save every penny I can and in about ten years I will retire, and I  _ will _ have my bee farm.”  Castiel spoke with a confidence that Dean admired.

“Your family must be proud.  Except maybe your uncle.  And possibly your mother.”  Dean chuckled.

“Well, my mom was a bit ticked at first, but then again she knows her brother’s a snake, so she’s glad I got out of there and started my own thing.  My uncle, however has disowned me.  My brother took me out to celebrate.  He’s always hated that side of the family.” 

Dean glanced at Castiel’s hand, but there wasn’t a wedding ring there.  That didn’t mean he didn’t have someone at home though. 

“Your brother sounds like a great guy.” 

He tucked three more peonies into the bouquet and began wrapping the base, adding in baby’s breath along the outer edges.

“That’s beautiful; you really have a gift with flowers.” 

“Thank you.”  Dean left some of the green silk trail at the bottom and tied it off.  “I think Eileen will like it.  I’ve worked all week on the rest of the flowers for the wedding.  It was supposed to be my gift to them, but my brother refused to let me just gift them all the flowers, so the bridal bouquet is all that I’ve been permitted to not charge them for.  He paid for the rest.”  He motioned towards the flowers in one of the cases.

“They’re lovely.  You must have worked very hard on them.”  Castiel walked over to one of the coolers to peer in.  Dean liked the way he looked in his casual clothes.  He was even hotter than the first time he’d stopped in.

“I’m the only person working here, so it was a bit tough, but the wedding isn’t terribly big.  I was able to manage.  They’re getting married in Freemont Park, right in front of the lake.  I think it’s going to be beautiful.”

Castiel turned around to look at him.  “Are you the best man?”

Dean nodded.  “Yep.  Going to see my little brother married to the woman of his dreams, then I’m going to steal a dance with her at the reception.  After that I’ll be sitting under the awning trying not to get sunburn while I watch everyone else dance.”

“No date?”  Castiel walked back over to where Dean was standing.

“Uh, no.  I haven’t dated much in the last few years.  People flirt, but no one’s  _ really _ interested in a florist.”  Dean began sweeping the cuttings into the garbage can next to the table.  Having Castiel standing this close was making his heart race and his stomach do flips. 

“I honestly can’t imagine why.  You see the beauty in nature.  How can they not want someone like that?”

Dean could feel the burning in his cheeks, and he chuckled nervously.

“I don’t know.  I’ve asked myself that more than a few times.”

“Dean, may I ask you something?”

Dean swallowed hard and looked up, meeting the blue eyes watching him.

“Yeah, sure.”

“If I were to ask you to dinner, is there any chance that you would say yes?”

Now Dean’s stomach was doing outright somersaults. 

“Like as a date?”

The other man nodded.  “Yes.  Unless you’re straight, in which case I would still like to be friends.  You helped me in a way no one else did, and I am very grateful to you for that.”

“No, I’m definitely not straight, despite the ex-wife.  I’d like to go to dinner with you.  When were you thinking?”

“Well, would tonight be too soon?”  Castiel asked.

Dean checked his watch.  An hour to go until closing, but hey, it was his damn shop.  Then he remembered the rehearsal dinner.  Damn it.

“I have the rehearsal dinner tonight, but that’s not till eight.  We could go somewhere now.  I can close up; it’s my place anyway.”

Castiel smiled.

“If you’re sure.  I’d love to take you out.  There’s a great little place around the corner, and we don’t have to dress up or anything.”

Dean took the bouquet and after treating it so it would last longer, tucked it into the cooler.  He undid his apron and took it off.

“Let me just close out the register, and we can leave.”

“Sure.” 

Castiel followed him back up front, waiting patiently for him to turn the sign on the door to closed and then close out the register.  Thank God everyone that day had paid with credit cards.  It made things much easier.  When he was finished he turned to face Castiel.

“So, where are we going?”

“It’s called May’s and it’s a nice little mom and pop kind of place.  Good food, great pie.” 

Dean grinned.  “You had me at pie.”

Castiel smiled back.  “How do you feel about burgers?”

Dean was pretty sure this man was aiming to steal his heart.

“I love them.”

As they walked out of the shop, Dean marveled over how one carefully created bouquet of flowers, designed to basically give someone the finger, could have led to a date with an incredibly attractive and sweet man.  He’d have to add that one to his portfolio.  There had to be plenty of people out there that were dying to send the same message.  First though?  He was going to enjoy his date, and maybe, just maybe, this could be the start of something really good.  He’d just have to keep his fingers crossed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you enjoyed this story. This is a one shot, so there will NOT be anything more added to it. I do apologize, but I hope you liked it nonetheless.


End file.
